In the oil and gas industry, it is necessary to understand the material properties of compounds used during drilling and exploration and to determine how properties are affected by temperature, pressure, and time.
Test cells are variously used to determine properties of chemical systems, including, for example, drilling cement compositions for mechanical strength, gel strength, and other properties in relation to time, temperature and pressure variations relevant to drilling and cementing operations.
During common laboratory testing procedures, mixtures are prepared, inserted in a test cell, and subjected to temperature and pressure variations. As the test sample is sealed within a test cell container, heating and cooling of the test cell is conducted by applying cooling fluids and heat to the cell exterior.
Conventional test cells are generally constructed of stainless steel with upper caps and lower caps.
Conventional test cells may be heated with an electrical heating element included in a surrounding jacket. Conventional test cells may be heated or cooled by applying a liquid bath to the test cell. Conventional liquid baths can involve immersion of the test cell in an external container.